This invention is drawn to novel fungicides.
With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated farmland, it is increasingly important to develop effective fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
Kozlik et al, in CA 79:533272Z disclosed 1-carbamoylimidazoles as insecticidal.
Brookes et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,462 and 3,991,071, disclosed 1-(N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl and thiocarbamoyl)-imidazoles as fungicidal.
Fungicidal compounds which are intermediates in the preparation of the compounds of this invention are disclosed in my concurrently filed and commonly-assigned U.S. patent application "Substituted heteroaryl Fungicides".
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application, "Substituted Heteroaryl and Heteroaralkyl Amine Fungicides", Ser. No. 470,824, filed Feb. 28, 1983 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein X is sulfur or oxygen; R is phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, lower alkyl or trihalomethyl; R.sup.1 is lower alkyl or lower alkoxyalkyl; and R.sup.2 is a 5- or 6-member heterocyclic ring having 1 to 3 ring nitrogens and the remainder of the ring atoms carbon atoms, optionally substituted with 1 to 2 independent lower alkyl groups, provided that a nitrogen of the 5- or 6-member heterocyclic ring is not bonded to the adjacent --CH.sub.2 -- group, or the group --CH.sub.2 R.sup.3 where R.sup.3 is a 5- or 6-member heterocyclic ring having 1- to 3-ring nitrogens and the remainder of the ring atoms carbon atoms.